Compression braking systems for diesel engines have been known for some time. One of such braking system is known in the art as a Jake Brake. Such heretofore utilized systems typically have cast iron housings bolted above the engine valve mechanisms and utilize another valve train rocker arm at a different position for actuation motion and timing. Such systems are undesirably heavy, utilize space in the engine compartment which is at a premium, and include additional elements.
The present invention overcomes the problems set forth above by integrating the braking system into various components already present in the engine system. Further, the system of this invention is more simple, easier to construct and maintain, uses less parts, and functions to controllably open more valves per cylinder. This represents a savings of labor, time, materials, natural resources and increases efficiency and effectiveness.